Superstars
by luvmyemobud
Summary: Gwen, Duncan, and Trent get parts in the SAME movie that has Courtney as the director. This can only lead to disaster!  BTW Total Drama never happened  Oh and rated "T" just incase.
1. Auditions

**A/N: Before you ask why Duncan is auditioning to be in a romance movie, that'll be explained later in a different chapter. Anyways enjoy my cheesy story! XD**

"NEXT!" shouted the director as I sat by her side. I had gotten a part in this new romance movie and we were looking for a guy to play my love interest. My heart used to be set on becoming an

artist but I was always good at acting. Plus acting is a form of art, believe it or not. Have I been in other movies? Yes, yes I have. Most of the movies I'm in are horror flicks though so I'm a little

worried on my acting skills being unable to kick into romance-drive. Just telling you a simple story about my life would be really hard if I didn't introduce myself so…hey, I'm Gwen. I'm 16 years old,

(gonna be 17 in a couple of months) am an only child, have no father, and am single, not that I'm really looking for a guy at the moment. Many judge me on my looks, which is a look that's gothic

with a punk vibe springing out from it. Today I wore, a black, lace corset with a midnight blue mini skirt. Not to mention my favorite pair of black combat boots. My hair is black with various blue

streaks going down it, which basically looked like a pattern of black and blue vertical lines. My make-up included midnight blue eye shadow and lipstick along with eyeliner…LOTS of eyeliner. Do I look

like a whore? No, not in my opinion. I looked like me and that's the only person I was ever gonna look like off-set of my movies. The next guy auditioning stepped onto the stage and looked over in

our direction. He had black, Justin Bieber hair with a green, camo shirt that had a hand-print on it. He wore baggy jeans with shoes that matched his shirt. His skin was peach and his body was pretty

buff. "State your name and what part you're auditioning for," commanded my director. Oh yeah, my director! I should probably introduce you to her as well as me. My director's name is Courtney or

Court, for short. Although, she prefers Ms. Livingston, heaven knows why. She's very strict, not to mention up-tight. Do I like her? Ehhh, not really but she's my boss and has the right to fire me so I

figure it's best not to tell her off. "My name is Trent and I'm auditioning for the part of Jason," the boy introduced. The part of Jason was the part that played my character, Camille's, husband. "Thank

you," Courtney said as she wrote his name and auditioning part down on her clipboard. "You may begin your lines," I stated, getting impatient from Courtney's slow writing.

Trent cleared his throat. "Camille, I haven't seen you in ages," Trent began his lines, "You constantly leave the house just to go see…him. Do you even care about me anymore?" His fictional anger

was extremely realistic. I was pretty scared. "No, that's not true!" I replied with my lines, "I love you and you know it!" "You're lying," he growled before beginning to storm off-stage. "WAIT!" I

continued, "Where are you going?" "Out, " he replied, "Out until you can come to your senses and love me again." His feet stepped off stage and behind the curtain. Courtney was speechless. His act

was amazing. "BRAVA!" Courtney exclaimed while standing up, causing Trent to come back on stage with a smile, "That was amazing!" "You really think so?" asked Trent who was grinning evenmore

by the second. "Yep," I stated while clapping my hands, "You were the best act I've seen all day." Yeah I didn't sound really enthusiastic but I was sincere. He was fantastic but I'm a really calm and

collected person most of the time. "So I have a shot?" he exclaimed. Sure, he sounded kinda retarded since we already told him that he's great but it's just the adrenaline you feel once you get a

standing ovation. You can't believe what you're hearing. I felt the same way when I first got a part in a movie. "Are you kidding?" Courtney exclaimed, "You HAVE the part!" "What about the other

people who are auditioning for this part?" I asked, feeling sympathetic towards the other actors who wanted this part more than anything. "Oh who cares," she grunted, "Pedro, come here!" Then

Pedro rushed in with a cup of coffee and a horrified face. Pedro was Courtney's assistant and she treated him like crap. She snatched the coffee out of his hand and sniffed it. "This had better be at

EXACTLY 175 degrees!" Courtney squawked. I looked over at Trent who had a scared look on his face. He was probably soaking in how mean his new director ACTUALLY was. Courtney sipped her

coffee and spat it out, "This is disgusting! It's only 160 degrees you nitwit!" Then she threw her coffee at Pedro, which got a direct hit on his face. "OW!" Pedro shouted. I felt so bad for him, I mean

we became really good friends ever since he started working here. "It's OK Courtney," I began, holding her hand back from slapping him, "I'll handle him." I used a fake mad face to trick her into

thinking I'd teach him a lesson. Pedro knew I was faking and he tried not to smile. "Fine. I trust you to make sure he suffers!" Courtney growled. Wow…someone needs a happy meal. I grabbed Pedro

by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. "Thanks, Gwen," he said with a sigh of relief. "Anytime!" I said while letting go of his wrist. Pedro and I were best friends and would hang out a lot. No, I

never looked at him in a romantic way. He's just…not my type, you know? Plus he had a HUGE crush on this one girl that worked at the local café. "Here," I said while grabbing a twenty dollar bill

from my purse and handing it to him. "You don't need to give me money to keep me from quitting," Pedro insisted as he pushed my offer away. I always gave him money to motivate him into not

quitting his job. If he quit, I'd have no one to talk to. "I command you to take the money," I said while pushing it to him with a smile, "I'm your boss and you have to do as I say." This made his

mouth match mine with his grin as he took the money from my hand. "What would I do without you?" he asked. "I don't know," I laughed before grabbing his wrist and winking at him. This was a

sign that we would continue our act when we re-entered the room. When I got inside, Trent had already left. "Ow, ow, ow," Pedro groaned, pretending to be in pain. "Good you taught him a lesson,"

Courtney said with triumph. "NEXT!" she shouted before a punk guy walked on stage.

"State your name and who you're auditioning to be," Courtney commanded with a growl towards Pedro. "Well hello Miss bitchy," the punk fought causing me to chuckle quietly. He looked at me and

smirked. He had the same skin tone as Trent and he had a green Mohawk with various piercings on his face. His shirt was black and consisted of a skull that was pasted in the middle and he had on

blue, baggy capris. To top off his look, he had on red converse. "WHAT did you say?" Courtney interrogated. "Oh nothing!" he said with a mocking, girly voice. "That's what I thought," she hissed. "My

name's Duncan and I'm auditioning for the part of Trevor," the boy said. Trevor was the part of my boyfriend. I know that's kind of hard to understand since I said that Jason was the part of my

husband but it's all part of the story line so…yeah. "You can start," I sighed as I took in the fact that Courtney is slower than a snail when it came to writing on her clipboard. "It's now or never,"

Duncan said, suddenly converting from his cocky attitude to this sincere guy, "You have to choose." "No, it's impossible," I began my part of the lines, "I love you both." "No you don't. Your heart just

can't take in the fact that you love him," his pure and calm voice made me melt but his cocky attitude, before, made me smile. "My heart is confused. You don't know anything about what I want, do

you?" I acted. "You always knew who you truly loved but your heart shielded it over with another guy. Tell me…who do you truly love?" "You're right. I can only love one person and I know who that

person is," I finished before getting another round of applause from Courtney. "THAT WAS PHENOMINAL!" she shouted. Duncan smirked at me. "Now if you're going to play this part then I need to

see you two kiss," Courtney said, which caught us both off-guard. "What? You never made me kiss the other guys who auditioned for this part," I complained even though I slightly was interested in

whether he was a good kisser or not. "Well no guy, who auditioned for this part, was as good as he was!" Courtney exclaimed. I slowly crept up onto the stage and stood next to him. "You're gonna

enjoy this, sweetheart," he flirted. "Dream on," I said with a smile, which made him laugh. "Ok are you ready?" Courtney asked. We nodded. "OK 3…2…1…ACTION!" We both leaned in and I closed

my eyes until I felt his lips on mine. Our arms wrapped around each other in passion. Sparks were flying as our kiss deepened. After a while, I let go for air. "Wow," I thought to myself. "PERFECT!

You've got the part," Courtney was extremely happy about choosing Duncan. Did she have a crush on him? "I'll look forward to our future make-outs sweetheart," Duncan said. "Yeah I'm sure you

will, considering I'm probably the ONLY girl you've kissed," I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but smile. "Oh please I've kissed lots of girls," he bragged. "I'm sure you have," I said

sarcastically as we laughed together. I liked this guy. He exited off the stage and I went back to Courtney's desk. Courtney seemed to be so into Duncan. "Are you sure you hired him because of

talent?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, he was amazing but Courtney was making me suspicious. "Yeah ofcourse. I'm a professional Gwen," Courtney said before walking off. I was about to believe her

but I glanced over at her clipboard that she left on the desk that a small doodle of Duncan's name with hearts around it. You may be wondering why she's falling for a guy who called her bitchy but if

there's anything I know about Courtney, it's that she craves arguments and hatred. It's a characteristic of hers. Not to mention her characteristic of having to win no matter what, which is a big trait

when it comes to my life story.

**A/N: oooohhhhh competition! XD lolz pleez review! if u review ill give u a virtual hug :3**


	2. Meeting everyone

**A/N: Sorry this took me a while but I really like this story considering that I want to be an actress :D but I cancelled/deleted my "Total Drama World Twist" story cuz I didn't really have fun doing that. :( Anyways enjoy!**

Gwen's P.O.V.

I dragged my feet to the movie set as if I had a load of bricks on my back. I love my job but there was always the consequence of having to wake up early and get to work. Today was the day I was supposed to meet my new co-stars that made the auditions. Ugh, so much walking! I took one more sip of my vanilla macchiato before throwing it away in the nearest trashcan and entering the set. "Good morning everyone!" I plastered a fake smile on my face as everyone greeted me back. My job is acting so therefore, I can ACT like I'm awake. Before long, I caught sight of Pedro, "HEY PEDRO!" Pedro looked in my direction and ran over to me, "Hey Gwen." I gave him a quick hug before asking, "Where's Courtney?" "Oh, she's in studio 4, talking to your new co-stars. Break a leg!" he smiled. "With Courtney as my director, I'll be amazed if I don't LITERALLY break a leg." He laughed at my joke. Yay, I was funny for once! Then I headed for studio 4 and opened the door, seeing Duncan, Trent, and this other girl. She had short black hair, a red halter-top, short khaki pants, and reddish brown sandals. "Oh here she is!" Courtney exclaimed. They were talking about me?

Courtney smiled sweetly at me, although I could see hell burning inside of her, "Well I'll let you your new co-stars get acquainted." And with that she left the room. Behind the door I could hear her yelling, "PEDRO!" Awwww my poor buddy. "Hey guys," I greeted, "I'm looking forward to working with you." "Same here, sweetheart," Duncan greeted before giving me a hug. "You two know each other?" Trent asked. "Well yeah, we got a chance to meet at the auditions," I explained with only a nod from Trent as a response. "Well I'm Trent," He said before holding his hand out. "I'm a hugger," I explained sweetly before hugging him. "Well good," he replied while hugging back. I let go and looked into his eyes. Wow, he was cute. "And you are?" I asked the girl. "The girl who's gonna run you out of business," she screeched. My eyes popped a little. I'm normally used to people saying they loved my work due to my constant movies and Oscars so hearing hate comments only happens about 15% of the time; therefore, it surprised me a little. "Excuse me?" I asked. The boys just kinda stared as if we were about to fight and rip our shirts off in front of them. Pervs. "My AMAZING acting will have people shouting my name! Now's my time to show the world that I'm the best of the best! Soon you'll never see the name "Gwen" anymore. You'll be seeing the name, "HEATHER" in lights!" Oh…so her name's Heather. What joy. "Well good luck with that," I replied before exiting and hearing the snickers coming from Trent and Duncan.

After a while, I bumped into Courtney. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I apologized before getting on my feet and helping her onto hers. "Oh it's OK!" she exclaimed with another smile only this one seemed…sincere. "Why are you so happy today?" "Oh no reason," she replied, "By the way, we're cancelling the kiss between you and Duncan or uh…Trevor (his character's name)." "WHAT?" I screamed. Honestly, I barely know Duncan and I could care less about having to kiss him, even though he's a REALLY good kisser, but not having the kissing scene just messes the whole story up! "That makes no sense!" I shouted again. She scoffed, "I believe I'M the director here and what I say, goes!" My mind was mentally slapping her and putting her through the paper shredder but my body just clenched as she sissy-walked away. Then it hit me like a pound of bricks. She cancelled the kiss because she likes Duncan. Oh so much for her being a "professional director".

Duncan's P.O.V.

Gwen left after saying "Good luck with that," which made me

and Trent snicker. Wow I get to kiss THAT hottie in a movie? This was gonna be fun. "You're so lucky you get to kiss her," Trent said, dreamily. "You don't have a crush on her, do you?" I asked. "No..." he paused, "ofcourse not." I nodded, accepting his alibi. I mean, he couldn't possibly have a crush on a girl he just met, right? Well I mean I just met her and I kinda, maybe, sorta like her. One person I DEFINITLY didn't like was Courtney. I mean one minute, she's mean, the next minute, she's nice? I think she was flirting with me when she was supposed to explain my part. Wow…I thought I was gonna regret doing a stupid romance movie but getting to kiss the hottest girl in Hollywood would definitely be the up-side to this. I remember watching ALL of the horror movies she was in! My friends and I would always talk about who was the hottest girl in every movie we saw. That may be a bit pervy but hey…that's what you'd expect from me if you knew me well. Anyway, all of my friends and I agreed that every movie Gwen was in, she was the hottest. Plus, now I know she's not just hot but she's pretty cool too. The point I'm trying to make is that doing this movie had its perks. The only reason I'm doing it is cuz my family needed some money and they've seen me act in front of the cops, considering I'm a former juvenile delinquent. So I walked around town and this movie was the only one that was accepting open auditions. So there you go, my story.

"So do YOU have a crush on her?" Trent asked me. "Uh…no, not at all," I lied. He nodded and grabbed his guitar out of his guitar case. "Cool guitar," I complimented, trying to start up some conversation. "Thanks," he replied, "I've been playing since I was 5." "Wow, that's commitment," I said before he chuckled a little. "Yep it definitely is," he said before strumming a few chords. This guy was OK, not the coolest guy around, but he was OK. I ended up getting bored and walked out to see Gwen and Courtney having an argument. "WHAT?" Gwen shouted, "That makes NO sense!" Courtney scoffed, "I believe I'M the director here and what I say, goes!" Then Courtney just walked away. I slowly snuck up behind Gwen and covered her eyes, "Guess who?" "Gee I wonder who it could be," she giggled. I uncovered her eyes and stepped beside her, "The sexiest guy in the whole world," I answered my question for her as she laughed. "I'm sure you are," she had sarcasm in her voice but had a flirty look towards me. "It's true, name any guys sexier than me," I challenged. "Billie Armstrong, Shane Dawson, and Christopher Drew," she responded with a smirk. I laughed, "What about Trent? Is he hotter than me?" I scooted closer to her as she scooted back but as she scooted back, she kept giving me this seductive look. The process continued until she was up against the wall and my hands were pressed against the wall on both sides of her head. "Maybe," she replied, grinning more and more by the second. "Well then it looks like I have some competition, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear. Then she looked at me with a devious smile and snaked her hand up my shirt. This was getting HOT. Then before she could pull my shirt off, we heard a voice. "GWEN AND DUNCAN!" Oh no, it was Courtney.

Shit. Courtney marched over to us, "There will be NO public affections on set unless it is part of the script and nowhere in the script does it say to rape Duncan!" "I was not trying to rape him!" Gwen shouted. Psh. I wish. "but there IS a kissing scene in the script so we should be able to kiss, right?" I asked before wiggling my unibrow suggestively, making Gwen blush. "Nope the kiss was cancelled," Courtney stated, getting my mouth to drop open. "Yeah," Gwen added, "it was taken off because Courtney wanted it to be." She looked kinda sad about it. Maybe she WANTED to kiss me again. "So there will be NO affection shown around here unless you are asked to do so…BY ME!" Courtney finished before grabbing my arm. "Now let me show you around the set!" she batted her eyelashes and dragged me off on a tour. She sure does know how to change moods fast. I looked back at Gwen who gave a small goodbye to me as her body became smaller and smaller as the distance between us expanded.

**Me: You were trying to get kinky with Duncan in public! ;)**

**Gwen: WAS NOT!**

**Me and Duncan: WAS TOO!**

**Gwen: I was just in the moment! *chuckles nervously***

**Duncan: So was I. *smirks* **

**Me: You guys are too cute! **

**Duncan: Alert!**

**Gwen: Favorite!**

**ME: REVIEW!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: OK sorry I took so long to update but I've been trying to update "Could it be Love" but have been having serious writer's block on it :P Anyways enjoy this next chappy!**

Duncan's P.O.V.

I was walking back to set again this morning. Today was the day we were actually gonna get our scripts and practice with each other. Once I had entered the building, I noticed Gwen talking to... Trent. Why does that bother me? I walked up to them and greeted "Hey Gwen, guitar boy" "Haha so funny," Trent replied with sarcasm. Gwen giggled and looked back at me. "What? No hug?" she asked with her arms held out. I smirked and gave her a hug. She let go and looked back at Trent, "So what were you saying?" "Oh," he snapped back to reality, "Well me and a couple of friends are gonna be heading to a party at my friend, Geoff's house. I was wondering if you would wanna come."

Gwen's P.O.V.

"I would love to," I replied. Trent was a really nice guy. Duncan didn't seem to like him much but then again, Trent didn't seem to like Duncan that much either. My eyes glanced over at Duncan's expression, which didn't seem to show in any way that he cared but…it's Duncan. He never looks like he cares about anything; it may just be his way to hide what he's really feeling. "Would it be OK if Duncan came?" I asked linking arms with Duncan as his face lit up and he sent me his cocky look. "Uh…yeah…I guess," Trent grumbled, causing Duncan to give him a skeptical look. "Well great then!" I said while wrapping my arms around both of them, trying to lighten the mood. "We better go get out scripts," I suggested. They both nodded before we began to head over to the studio that had the scripts.

Duncan's P.O.V.

We spent about 2 hours practicing the lines. I always thought celebrities had an easy life. I was dead wrong. Man, Gwen must work her hot butt off to do so many movies. We finally exited the studio and headed for the local café. Sadly, Heather had to come with. Once we arrived, Gwen took our orders and went to get them from the lady who worked there. The only reason people weren't trampling us to see Gwen is because she had on sunglasses and a hoodie to disguise herself from fans and paparazzi. "So there's a party tonight?" I asked. "Party? What party?" Heather jumped in.

Don't tell her. Don't tell her. Don't tell her.

"It's a party at my friend Geoff's house tonight," Trent said.

Don't invite her. Don't invite her. Don't invite her.

"Would you like to come?"

Fuck.

"Sounds good to me! What's the address?" Trent then wrote the address down for her. "Don't you need to give Gwen the address?" I asked. "Right!" he exclaimed before rewriting the address for Gwen. Right when he finished, Gwen arrived with the food and set it down on the table. "Well that looks yummy," I said as she turned to look at me. It took her a second to realize I wasn't looking at the food; I was looking at her. She started blushing like she always does as I winked at her. My gaze reverted towards Trent who didn't seem too happy about the situation. We grabbed our food from the tray and began eating. "So what do you guys wanna talk about?" Gwen asked, trying to start some sort of conversation. "We could play a game," Trent suggested, making me laugh. "Dude, we're not in Kindergarten." "No," Gwen stated, "We could play a game like Truth or Dare. That's not really childish." I thought about it for a moment and eventually agreed. "Fine," everyone except Gwen said in unison. "OK," Gwen began, "The way I play is you can either accept the challenge and get to truth/dare someone else or you can deny the challenge and pay 5 bucks to the person who truthed/dared you." Now this was getting interesting. "I'll go first," I volunteered before looking at Trent, "OK Elvis, Truth or Dare?" Trent rolled his eyes at his new nickname but answered, "Truth." "Are you sure, you're not gay?" I asked, getting a laugh from Gwen but Heather didn't find it very amusing. "Yes, I'm positive," he replied, with a dose of annoyance in his voice. Trent then looked at Heather, "Truth or Dare?"

Gwen's P.O.V.

"Truth," Heather replied. "If you could kick someone off of the movie set, who would it be?" Trent asked, getting Heather to look over in my direction. "Gwen." "Oh, no need to be subtle about it," I said with sarcasm. Heather gave me a death glare and asked, "Truth or Dare, Gwendolyn?" "Dare," I replied. "Finally! Someone with guts," Duncan praised, making me giggle. Something about Duncan always made me have butterflies in my stomach, but Trent made me feel the same way. I couldn't possibly like both of them, could I? "I dare you to kiss Trent," she said with a click of her tongue. I froze. "What?" I asked. "I dare you to kiss Trent." I looked over at him; he looked just as surprised as I did. I began to rummage through my purse for my wallet until I realized I had left it at home. Shit. "I left my wallet at home, can I give you the 5 bucks later?" "No," she replied. I looked over at Trent, "This is technically Trent's dare too so maybe HE has 5 dollars? Do you, Trent?" He then pulled his wallet out of his pocket and began to look through it, "Sorry, I don't even have 5 ones." "Looks like you have no choice, Gwendolyn," Heather explained. Would it kill her to call me Gwen? I looked over at Trent who shrugged his shoulders, "We don't have a choice." We both leaned in, our lips inches away from each other. Then he closed the gap between our lips and we began kissing. Every moment that passed by, the kiss never got exciting. OK, what I mean is I never felt the sparks I'm supposed to feel. Although, he was a pretty good kisser. We finally let go for air.

Duncan's P.O.V.

She was kissing him. What the hell was she doing? My chest hurt. I can't believe this one girl has made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I'm Duncan. Duncans aren't supposed to feel this way. Their lips finally separated and they looked into each other's eyes. I tried to break this romantic moment by saying, "OK Gwen, it's your turn now." "What? OH, right!" she stammered. Her mouth opened to speak but before she could say anything, her phone beeped. She picked it up and read the message. "It's Courtney, she wants us back at the studio," Gwen stated. "Oh, OK," I replied. Gwen then got up out of her seat and left with Trent following her. I got up and followed them as well. Why couldn't they have had a fucking 5-dollar bill? I mean Trent couldn't possible into her, could he? Then that question was quickly answered when I saw a 5-dollar bill fall out his wallet.

**A/N: **

**Duncan: Trent's a douchebag**

**Me: Oh come on, he's not THAT bad.**

**Duncan: *glares at me***

**Me: Ok yeah hes pretty bad but i'm sure you'll win Gwen over.**

**Duncan: DUH! What girl would turn down this? *points to himself***

**Me: A very stupid girl.**

**Duncan: And Gwen's not stupid so she'll fall for me, eventually.**

**Me: i sure hope so.**

**Duncan: how will I know that she'll fall for me?**

**Me: OK, if I get a lot of reviews then she'll fall for you. Probably not in the next chapter but she'll fall for you.**

**Duncan: in that case, REVIEW OR I'LL FIND YOU!**

**Gwen: *walks in the room* Watcha doin?**

**Me and Duncan: Nothing!**

**Duncan: *whispers to you* Just review.**


	4. A party at Geoff's House

**A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated but I updated ok! XD I've been really busy with my youtube series and schoolwork. Well Happy New Year everyone! I hope this chappy is epic and maybe my new year's resolution could be to update my stories more :) Oh and I'm really sorry but I cancelled my "Could it be love" story. I know it was a fan favorite but I've tried more than five times to update but I can't. I just can't think of anything. I kept the rest of my stories though (only 2 XD) but anyways enjoy! Oh and I'm trying to make my stories more neat and tidy and last time i did that, fanfiction jacked it up so I hope it works this time ^_^**

Gwen's P.O.V.

That must've been the LONGEST day of rehearsal EVER! I walked to the nearby café; the cast went to earlier today, as I put on my hoodie and sunglasses to hide myself from screaming fans. The moment I walked in, I looked at the table where Trent and I kissed. The memory haunted me. I mean, I didn't really feel anything when he kissed me but he was really sweet and when he told me that he played guitar, I think I felt my heart melt. I've always loved musicians and guys who worked in the talent business. I've tried dating normal guys who weren't famous but they didn't seem to understand how busy I could be or that I had to kiss guys on screen but it wouldn't mean anything. I shook my head away from my thoughts and stood in line to get a drink. After about five minutes of waiting in line, I took a good look at the back of the guy in front of me. Wait a minute…I recognize that Mohawk.

"Duncan?" I asked while putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me with a smirk.

"Took you a while to notice, sweetheart," he chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know I was behind you?" I asked.

"I could feel you breathing down my neck and the smell was spearmint which you've been chewing spearmint gum all day," he explained as if it was obvious. Was I really chewing THAT much?

"Well thanks for noticing," I retorted with a small grin.

"Any day, sunshine?"

"Sunshine? Where in hell did you get the idea of nicknaming me sunshine?"

"Does the name piss you off?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well then I've succeeded in nicknaming you." His smirk turned into a sincere grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face and order whatever you're getting. You're next in line after this guy," I said, nudging him with my elbow.

"Well what do you want, sunshine? I'm buyin'."

"No," I laughed, "I'm paying for myself. You're acting like a gentleman and there's no need to act like someone you're not."

"I can be a gentleman," he replied.

"On what planet?" I asked back. Oh yeah, who's the comeback queen?

"Sir, would you like to order something?" asked the cashier, getting Duncan's attention.

"Oh yeah I'd like a mountain dew, please," he said as he placed 2 dollars on the counter.

"Coming right up!" said the cashier as she handed Duncan the drink, "Next pleas- oh Hi, Gwen!"

"Hey, Chelsea," I replied. How do I know the cashier you ask? Don't you remember me mentioning how Pedro had a HUGE crush on a girl who worked at the local café? This is who she is. I'm pretty sure she likes him too but it's only a matter of time before they ACTUALLY start dating.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"I'll take a Coke zero," I said. What? As an actress, I need to watch my calories and sugars.

"Sure, that'll be two dollars," Chelsea said. I reached for my purse and remembered how I left my wallet at home. I remembered because I couldn't pay the five dollars to get me out of…doing that…dare from before.

"Oh, well I actually forgot my wallet at home so could you cancel that order please?" I asked. Then before I knew it, Duncan stepped in front of me and placed two dollars on the counter.

"I'll pay for her," he said before winking at me. I could tell Chelsea saw that too because she giggled and got the Coke zero.

"Here you go, enjoy," she said before whispering in my ear, "I approve him as boyfriend material." I was stunned for a moment but I just smirked.

"I approve Pedro as boyfriend material as well," I said back as she blushed furiously. I laughed and walked over to the booth Duncan was sitting in and sat down.

"I hate you," I whispered, trying not to smile.

"Is that what you're SUPPOSED to say to a GENTLEMAN who just purchased a drink for you?" he asked with that cocky tone of his. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine, thanks Duncan," I said as we both laughed.

"So are you still going to Geoff's party?" asked Duncan while he popped the top off of his Mountain Dew can.

"Yeah, I wonder what I should wear," I wondered aloud.

"Anything sexy and revealing will work for me," Duncan replied as he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. I lightly slapped him making him laugh.

"I think I'll just wear this new outfit I got," I said before taking a sip of my drink.

"Well Geoff's parties can be really hardcore and drunk so just try not to make too many guys horny," he suggested with a wink. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Wait, you know Geoff too?" I asked. Trent was the one who invited me, not Duncan.

"Yeah," he replied, "I was invited already but I just didn't say anything."

"Well do you think you could take me then?" I asked with hope.

"Sure, no problem," he said with a smile, "I need your address." I wrote down my address and handed it to him. Suddenly, Duncan's phone beeped. He picked it up and read one of his text messages.

"I'll pick you up at around eight o' clock but I've gotta go," he said before leaving.

"Bye," I said before hugging him. He walked off and out the door.

-Later that Day at Around 7:30—

I was finished picking out my outfit to wear to the party. It was a black, lace tank top and a red and black, plaid mini-skirt with crosses along the edges. I topped off the look with a pair of black fingerless gloves. An outfit isn't complete without my pair of combat boots ofcourse. After putting my outfit on, I applied some red lipstick and black eyeliner. Then just as I finished, my doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called out before opening the door to see Duncan. Duncan was wearing a torn up Metallica T-shirt and baggy jeans with his signature red Converse.

"Whoa," was all he could get out.

"Are you the first guy I've made horny today?" I taunted.

"I better be," he joked before linking his arm in mine, "Come on, m'lady." I laughed and followed him to his motorcycle.

"WOW! This looks so cool!" I exclaimed towards his Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"Thanks," he said as he handed me a helmet and sat on the seat, "Hang on tight, sunshine." I hopped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could tell he was enjoying this moment.

He drove all the way to Geoff's house and parked in the driveway. I could see lights flashing across every corner of the house. The music was extremely loud and the smell of alcohol filled the air. Duncan led me inside where we saw tons of people dancing, laughing, and grinding against each other.

"This is a little much, isn't it?" I screamed enough that Duncan could hear me above the music. He didn't answer. All he did was grab my hand. Then he dragged me into a room and closed the door. The room was dark and I couldn't see a thing.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Climb the ladder," he said as he took my hand and placed it on a metal object. I began to climb it and could sense Duncan following me. I continued to climb until my head hit the ceiling.

"Push the ceiling," said Duncan. I did as I was told and pushed it, which revealed another room that was lit up. I climbed in and saw a regular looking room with a couple of people sitting in a circle. Duncan climbed up behind me as well. A boy with blonde hair ran up to us.

"Hey Duncan! Dude, so glad to see you here, man," said the boy.

"Hey Geoff," Duncan said while doing some sort of handshake with him. Geoff turned his head and looked at me. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"Dude, aren't you Gwen? I mean, movie star Gwen?" he asked. I nodded.

"Are you Duncan's date for the night?" asked Geoff with a chuckle.

"In his dreams," I also said with a chuckle as Duncan lightly punched me.

"Well come on and sit down," Geoff said motioning towards the circle of people, so we did.

Duncan's P.O.V.

It's been a while since Geoff's thrown a party. I missed this room. This was Geoff's secret room that only he and a handful of his friends were allowed inside. Don't get me wrong, we're allowed to bring guests so Gwen's allowed in here. I looked over at Gwen who was waving towards Trent. Oh yeah, I forgot Trent was invited. After we sat in the circle, I knew exactly what "game" we were playing. Geoff took out a can of cool-whip and placed it in the middle of the circle. I smirked until Gwen tapped my shoulder.

"What's going on?" she whispered in my ear.

"We're playing spin the bottle," I whispered back, "it lands on two people and they have to do seven minutes in heaven in the closet over there." I pointed to the closet to our right.

"What?" she whisper exclaimed, "I'm NOT doing this!" I pulled her closer to me.

"Just let loose and have fun babe," I whispered seductively into her ear. I could hear her groan to herself and cuss me out under her breath. A smile creeped onto my face as I patted Gwen on the head. She just stuck her tongue out at me again.

"Well here it goes," said Geoff before he spun the bottle of Cool Whip. The bottle spun fast but began to slow down until it stopped and pointed at…Gwen. Gwen's face looked shocked. Holy fuck, it better point at me. The bottle spun again and this time it landed on…me. YES! Gwen gave me an evil look as everyone gasped.

"Looks like you get to hook up with the hot celeb-brit-tay!" exclaimed Geoff as he pushed us both into the closet with the whipped cream and locked it.

"Soooo..." I said, trying to lift Gwen's obviously pissed off mood, "We're kinda supposed to take the whipped cream and lick it off of each other." Gwen glared at me but eventually picked up the whipped cream and sprayed a small bit on her finger.

"Here," she said sticking out her finger, "lick this."

"Well that's not gonna last seven minutes but OK," I replied before licking the cream off of her finger. She groaned and finally just gave in with a sigh. She lifted up her shirt, sprayed some whipped cream up her stomach, and lied down. I kneeled down beside her and began licking her stomach.

"I can't believe you brought me into this," she grumbled.

"I'm…really...sorry…sunshine…I didn't…know," I said in between licks. I finally finished and took my shirt off.

"You know you don't have to take your whole shirt off," she said making me laugh.

"Don't act like I'm not turning you on right now," I replied while spraying whipped cream up my stomach. It was her turn to lick.

"You're…enjoying…this...aren't…you?" she said in between licks. I snickered.

"You know it, babe," I replied. We both laughed together and the cycle with the whipped cream continued. We somehow were able to have a normal conversation. Well, as normal as a conversation can be when you're licking whipped cream off of each other. Finally, Geoff opened the closet doors and we were able to exit.

"I bet you really enjoyed yourself, man," Geoff said to me, "I could hear you two giggling and laughing."

"You know I did, dude!" I said while giving him a high five. Then I looked at Gwen and gave her wink. I saw her chuckle but I also saw Trent with a jealous glare darting towards us.

**Me: Did you two have fun? *laughs out loud***

**Gwen: No..I-I didn't**

**Duncan: No need to hold back the fact that you're in love with me.**

**Gwen: Oh shut up!**

**Duncan: *snickers***

**Me: Where does Trent fall into this equation?**

**Duncan and Gwen: *silent***

**Me: REVIEW FOR MORE UPDATES!**


End file.
